The Sakura Treasure
by macy9521
Summary: Mikan and the gang are now in High School. All nearing graduation.. but will all of them get there? Who's the new people coming in? What do they have to do with Mikan? What does Mikan have to do with everything else?
1. Chapter 1: The New Student

Hi fanfiction world! This is angel-now-n-4ever. I changed my user name and email because I forgot my old email. So I'll be rewriting my two stories and continuing them here. Hope you'll enjoy the remake of the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 1: The New Student

Mikan's POV

' _crash...'_

I wake up to the shatter of a glass, I look out the window as my first thoughts were there. No crack there. I get up and look out the sun is barely coming out. I look back at my alarm clock, it's barely 6am which is unusual for me to wake up. I walk towards the mirror. _'Someone's here… But who is it?'_ I thought. ' _This presence feels so familiar. Why?'_ I shrug it off and put my hand on the dress. "Ow!" I look at my hand. I saw a shard of glass in my hand. I slowly take it out as painful as it is. Then it starts bleeding. I look at the frame that fell and shattered. _'It's him. No, it couldn't be.'_ I walk to my cabinet and ripped an old shirt to wrap around my hand. I shook my head and shrugged the feeling away and started doing my daily routines.

 **Normal POV**

The day starts out as an unusual day. It's eerily quiet. Not even a sound of birds in the field. Everything doesn't sound calm. It sounded silent.

As Mikan quietly enters the classroom, she earns surprised looks from her classmates.

"Mikan-chan is oddly quiet today." Koko said.

"Yeah. I wonder what's going on?" Yuu said.

They stop their chattering when she finally says something, "Ohayo minna". Everyone looks at one another and replies, "Ohayo Mikan-chan/Sakura-san".

She smiles slightly and then goes straight to her seat, her face stoic. Her mind lost in the confusion and fear. Not the usual cheerful Mikan. She didn't even try to hug Hotaru. Which surprised everyone even more. Everyone in the class started whispering. Hotaru starts worrying.

 _'What's wrong with her?'_ thought Hotaru. She looks at Mikan. _'I should talk to her.'_ Hotaru gets out of her seat and goes up to Mikan, sitting next to her. "Mikan what's wrong?" says Hotaru. She nudges Mikan's side, prompting her to reply. Mikan looks up. "oh Hotaru ohayo" she says, then looks out the window. "Are you okay?" You can hear the worry in Hotaru's voice. "It's just I feel something big is going to happen today" She starts fiddling with her hands. "Like what?" Hotaru asks. She looks at Hotaru so deeply and worried. "I… I … I don't know. I just feel like something big is going to happen. Something I don't really expect." Mikan replies. Hotaru was quiet for a moment."I feel the same thing too. But it's most probably nothing we have to worry about." Hotaru says and puts a hand on her friend's shoulder. She finally gets up and returns to her desk to finish her invention.

Then two young men come in, one with golden brown hair with cerulean eyes, the other with raven black hair with crimson red eyes both waiting for Mikan's greeting but were surprised with disappointment when the young brunette didn't greet them.

 _'What happened to polka dots?'_ Natsume thought. He searches the room for he and sees her with her head down on her table. _'Is something wrong?'_ He walks straight to his seat, not taking his eyes from the cheerful brunette whose mood changed the whole room.

Narumi-sensei walks in, twirling and dancing as always and says "Everyone, please calm down. We have a new student". Everyone immediately calm down. Mikan lifts her heas up from the table and sat properly. "Come in" Narumi-sensei says, prompting the entrance of the new student. The new student walks in as all the girls except Mikan and Hotaru drooled.

Mikan stands from her seat with a look of shock on her face "Everyone this is Ta…" Narumi started before being interrupted by Mikan. "T… T… Tai-kun" Mikan stutters as Tai turns his head towards Mikan. "Mi-chan" Tai said as Mikan ran and hugged him he hugged back as she started to cry. Everyone in the room, especially Natsume looked at them in shock. _'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?' Natsume thought._


	2. Chapter 2: Tai and Mikan

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

 _Previously:_

 _Mikan stands from her seat with a look of shock on her face "Everyone this is Ta…" Narumi started before being interrupted by Mikan. "T… T… Tai-kun" Mikan stutters as Tai turns his head towards Mikan. "Mi-chan" Tai said as Mikan ran and hugged him he hugged back as she started to cry. Everyone in the room, especially Natsume looked at them in shock. 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?' Natsume thought._

Chapter 2: Tai and Mikan

Mikan still crying in Tai's chest is earning a lot of surprised looks from her peers. The class notices the temperature in the room go up. Ruka tries calming Natsume down, "Natsume. The room is getting warm." He doesn't notice his golden haired friend words and just stares at the two in the front of the class. Then all of a sudden it got cool. Which relieved everyone in their seats even Narumi.

Tai still hugging Mikan, looks at Narumi. "We're leaving now and Mikan is my partner" Tai said. Narumi just scratched his head and said"Hai" Then he looks towards Natsume "Natsume you have no partner again"

"…" Natsume said looking away from the two. Clenching his fist he stares at the floor.

"Okay it is good then so Mikan, Tai you can leave now" Narumi-sensei said.

Tai bows then picks Mikan up bridal style with her head in his chest so no one sees her face and walks out the door making everyone (excluding Natsume, yes Hotaru gasped but only a little). Hotaru had the Baka Gun ready to shoot Tai in the head but he left before she can hit him.

 **At the Sakura Tree**

Mikan is sitting next to Tai with Tai's arm around her shoulder.

' _So he's was the one I felt earlier.'_ She looks at Tai and sees his deep blue eyes. She starts stroking his short blonde hair away from his eyes.

"Why?" Mikan asked "why did you leave me, Tai-kun?"

Tai looks away. "He made me go you know that" Tai replied.

Mikan's eyes started watering. "Why… How… What's going on?" Tai looks at the young brunette and hugs her.

"Don't you dare cry Mikan." You can hear Mikan softly sobbing. "You know how much I hate that. You know how much that hurts me." Mikan just shakes her head and buries her face into his chest even more and starts crying more.

"Mikan… I'm here now. You don't have to worry. I'm not leaving you again. Not now. Not ever."

"How … How did you come here?" Mikan murmured. She slowly lifts her head up and looks at Tai.

"He sent me here. He said I have to train my alice." Tai said, holding his hand out and creating a miniature snowman. Mikan smiles and takes it, where it melts in her hand.

Tai wipes away Mikan's tears. "The Ice Alice, huh?" Mikan said.

"Yeah" Tai said. Mikan face became worried.

"What star rank are you?" Mikan asked, her tone changing to a serious note.

"Well my Alice is Ice, so I'm special star" Tai said. Mikan sighs. Tai takes a hold of her hand and holds it to his chest.

"Doesn't that mean you're going to be put in to Dangerous Ability and will be required to take missions?"

There was a moment of silence. Then the air became really cold. "How do you know about that?" Tai holds her hand tighter. "No one is suppose to know about the missions."

Mikan squeezes his hand, informing him his grip is getting to tight. "I have a friend who is doing just that." Tai then calms down and everything was quiet.

"Tai can you tutor me, please?" Mikan asked, breaking the silence.

Tai laughs. "Why are you laughing?" Mikan asks getting irritated.

Tai just keeps on laughing. "Because it is funny. It's been years and you're still not getting better in studying?" Tai replied "Anyway, sure. Why not? What do you want to learn first?" Mikan playfully hits his shoulder.

"Math" Mikan said. I want to learn Math.

After 1 hour of learning Math

"I finally get it!" Mikan exclaims "It is so much easier to understand when you are explaining it to me. Just like old times."

"I know, just like old times… So we'll do Physics tomorrow, okay?" Tai said.

"Hai" Mikan said then yawned as she stretches her arms out. "I'm a little sleepy" she then leans on him and falls asleep on him.

"Good night Mi-chan" Tai said then kissed her forehead. He picks her up again and carries her towards the dormitories.

Little do they know a pair of crimson eyes was watching their every move.

 _'Mikan will be mine'_ thought the crimson eyed boy.

 **Next Day**

The sun starts rising and the day seems back to normal. The birds chirping, thesurroundings just seem more happy. Tai gets out of bed and gets ready. Mikan still sleeping, curled up in a blanket and his pajamas. He looks at the young brunette for a while. _'I'll never leave you again Mikan. I can't hurt you anymore. Not like before. I love you so much. I'm going to protect you this time. No matter what.'_ He sits next to her and caresses her face. Moving the strand of brown hair away from her face. He smiles. "I missed you Mikan." Mikan starts moving. He softly nudges her, attempting to wake her up.

"Mikan wake up time for school" He says. Mikan's auburn eyes slowly open as he stares in to them. She gets up and stretches.

"What time is it?" She looks around for a clock.

"It's 7am. I got your clothes here. I took the liberty of going to your room while your sleeping." Mikan's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

"It's fine. You act like I've never done that before." Tai said smirking.

"You pervert!" Mikan pouts as she gets out of the bed and goes to the bathroom to take a shower.

After getting ready, she ties her hair into one ponytail with a silver bow. And one strand of hair loosely hanging on her face. Tai looks at her impatiently. "Will you take the next 30 minutes?" Mikan just laughs at him and smiles.

"Let's go" They leave Tai's room and go to class.

 **At Class**

The young brunette just walks in with Tai without saying hi to her friends and went straight to her seat with Tai beside her. She pulls out a book and starts studying.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan" Yuu said.

"Ohayo" Mikan replied and went back studying with Tai, this shocked everyone.

Ruka and Natsume walk through the door expecting a greeting but was shocked to see Mikan studying. Natsume was just furious and jealous.

Natsume's POV

 _'She's with that Tai watch a call it. He's going to pay for stealing Mikan away from me he's going to pay big time'_

Thanks for reading. Please rxr.


	3. Chapter 3: Hotaru Discovers the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Previously: Mikan just walks in with Tai without saying hi to her friends and went straight to her seat with Tai beside her. "Ohayo Mikan-chan," Yuu said. "Ohayo" Mikan replied and went back studying with Tai, this shocked everyone. Two handsome boys walk through the door expecting a greeting but were shocked to see Mikan studying. Natsume was just madly angry and jealous. 'She's with that Tai watch a call it. He's going to pay for stealing Mikan away from me he's going to pay big time'

Chapter 3: Hotaru Discovers the Truth

After Class Hotaru's POV

"Oi, Baka" I called to Mikan.

"Hi, Hotaru" Mikan replied.

"Come to my room later ok?" I said. "HAI!" Mikan shouted. "Alright. Be there at 5 pm" I said.

'Knock knock'

"Oh Mikan is here," I said as I opened the door.

"Hi Hotaru," Mikan said, "so why did you want me to come here?"

"Well sit down," I said then she sat down

"Mikan, what is Tai to you?"

"Well" she started to say but I interrupted.

"What is he to you?" I asked.

"He's my" she started to say but I interrupted again.

"He's your what?" I said holding my Baka gun to her head.

"HE'S MY ONII-CHAN" she yelled.

I dropped my gun and stared at her with my eyes wide open.

"He's your … onii-chan," I said coldly regaining my cold attitude but inside kept on thinking how he is her onii-chan.

"Yes, he is my onii-chan. Do you remember the story I told you back then?" she said.

Flashback:

"Hotaru, I miss my onii-chan" 7-year old Mikan said through her tears.

"Baka remember what your onii-chan said don't cry or else," 7-year old Hotaru said "plus you look ugly when you cry so smile"

7-year old Mikan wiped away her tears and smiled her genuine smile.

"Arigato Hotaru-chan," Mikan said.

Hotaru smiled in reply.

Flashback end

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Tai Sakura." I said, "Why did he leave again?"

"He left because he told him to." Mikan said.

"Oh… That's right."

So what will you call him?" she asked.

"Tai-kun" I replied.

"Uhmm… Hotaru did I ever tell you that..." She starts.

I slowly looked back at her, getting this gut feeling that she was about to tell me something bad. "That what?"

"Ruka is our cousin," Mikan said as she blocked her face thinking my initial reaction was to pull out the baka gun, but she was surprised when I just yelled "WHAT!?"

"Yeah, he is our cousin I don't know from which side." she said

"How is he your cousin?" I asked

"I don't know ji-san told me that's why," she said.

"Alright then. Do you have any more surprises up your sleeves?" I asked.

"Well, no. There is nothing else." she said.

"Great." I said, yawning right after showing how tired I was.

"Let's go to sleep it's already 9 pm"

"Hai" she said. Then we both fell asleep in my room.

Next day

As Mikan and I walk through the classroom door, Tai comes running up as soon as he saw us. He then bombards us, mostly directed to Mikan, with so many questions.

"Where were you? Are you ok? Why didn't you tell me you were sleeping at Hota.." His voice trailing off as I hit him with my baka gun.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"What was that for Hotaru-chan?" he said.

"That is for not telling me who you really were and for making me worry about Mikan, with," I said "is that enough information, Tai-kun"

"So you remember huh? Hotaru-chan" he replied.

"Ahem." said a blue-eyed boy with blond hair his eyes full of envy.

"Oh, hey Ruka-pyon." Tai said.

"Hi Tai-san" Ruka replied.

Ruka's POV

 _'You better not steal Hotaru away from me Tai-san'_

"Welcome back Tai, how was America? Sorry I couldn't catch up with you yesterday. Natsume kept on wanting to skip classes since you got here." I said.

"Sorry about that whole Natsume thing. America was great. I'll tell you all about it soon." Tai said, he then leaned close and whispered in my ear "Oh, by the way I don't like Hotaru-chan"

"O…k…" I said in blatantly, although we both knew I was secretly rejoicing inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I apologize for the extremely late upload. Here we are again! I promise not to forget this time. J RxR Please!


	4. Chapter 4: The Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Previously:

Tai and Mikan's relationship is revealed to Hotaru.

Chapter 4: The Takeover

\- Normal POV - After Class -

Everyone was getting ready to leave. Whispers going around the room started to become louder and louder.

"Mikan! Do you want to go to my dorm? I need help with a couple things." Nonoko said. Mikan shook her head, "Sorry, I actually have something else to do. I'll help you with it next time" Mikan said as she quickly ran out the door leaving confused classmates. Tai was about to follow her when Narumi pops back in to the classroom. "Tai-kun, we will need you in the faculty office right now." Tai sighs in disbelief and follows Narumi. Natsume then just walks out the door without a word.

Yuu, Nonoko, Anna, Koko and Ruka gathered around Hotaru's table. "That was easier than I thought." Hotaru said as everyone else nodded. "Now let's go to my lab to talk about the plan."

\- Hotaru's Lab -

Everyone settles in to their seats at Hotaru's lab getting ready to start their master plan. Koko was the first to talk.

"So how will we get Mikan-chan and Tai-kun separated and Natsume and Mikan together?" Koko said. Everyone except Ruka and Hotaru nodded in agreement.

"First of all, there is no need to separate Tai-kun and Mikan." Hotaru looks at Ruka and says, "Ruka, would you care to explain?" Ruka nods and faces everyone else.

"Sure." Ruka says, "First of all, Tai is Mikan's brother."

"What!" everyone except Hotaru yelled in unison.

"Yes. Mikan and Tai are siblings. Twins to be exact. Fraternal Twins, that is why they don't look anything alike." Ruka continued.

"That explains a lot!" Nonoko exclaims. "Well, at least we do not have to worry about them getting together."

"That's right!" Anna says cheerfully, "But how will we do that?"

"I have a plan." Hotaru said.

\- With Mikan - Mikan's POV -

I get to the edge of the Northern forest. I turn around to make sure I wasn't being followed. I then walk a little further down and put up an illusion.

'Perfect. Now I can practice in peace' I walk to the center of the field where I have been practicing.

\- After 1 hour -

'Ok that's enough Alice practice' I thought 'Time for some physical practice' I summoned an illusion and started sparring with it.

\- After 1 hour –

'Phew, I'm done for today better go back to the dorm and take a shower' I turn around about to remove the illusion when I felt a presence behind me. I immediately turn around in a fight stance, facing my intruder.

"Hello, Miss. Sakura" eerily said by the man in front of me. "Is that the way you greet an old friend?"

"Persona." I hissed, "What do you want?" Though I did get out of my fighting stance I did not relax.

"I've been watching you. You have another alice and you did not care to share this with us." He says. "Well it doesn't matter now. I've seen how good you have become. I want you to take Missions." He said.

I scoffed, "Of course you do. Do I even have a choice? I know that no matter what you are going to make me do them."

"Well, everyone has a choice." He coldly said as he circled around me like a vulture, "One, you can choose to do missions. Which will result in Natsume's not having to do any more missions, keeping him out of danger. You know about his Limitless Alice. Then there is option two, where you will not take the missions. This will then not only will Natsume's missions count increase, but, your friends will die in front of you. So Choose…" I felt his ice cold eyes go straight through me. He knows my weak spot, as he should, being the Dangerous Ability Moderator.

I sigh and look up to the sky, already knowing my answer. "I'll do it." I said.

"Great. Now that wasn't too hard was it." He walks toward a log and sits on it, never lifting his eyes off me even for a second.

"So, how long have you known about your other alice?" He asks. I sit at the log across from him. "5 years, I have been practicing it for 4 ½ years, while also practicing how to fight." I answer.

"Hmm. Sounds wonderful."

"Cheerful doesn't suit you, Persona." I scorned.

"Feisty aren't we?" Within a split second he appears in front of me and grabs my neck. "I can _kill_ you… easily." He lets me go and sits back on his log.

"Now tell me about your alices. You have the nullification of course. But what else?" He asks. I sigh in defeat. I would try to hide the truth, but he will find out soon enough.

"I have the Steal, Copy, and Erase alice. I also have the Control alice."

"Interesting…" He nods, "Perfect then."

"Perfect?"

"It seems that you are ready. So to test your skills I will let you fight one of my students to see if you are good enough. Of course, it will not be the Black Cat. I will go and tell him he will not be doing missions anymore." he said "For your test tomorrow, meet us here exactly 10 minutes after your last class tomorrow"

Persona then disappeared into the forest. I sighed again in defeat and put down the illusion heading home.

\- Sakura Tree - Natsume's POV –

 _'What happened to polka dots? She seemed distracted. Wait, why do I care? She has the new guy anyways.'_

Persona then appears below me.

"What do you want Persona? Do I have another mission?" I asked, I was about to jump off the tree when he says.

"No. Actually, from now on you will have no more missions." I then jumped down and look at Persona in the eye. Meeting his cold stare with my own.

"Are you messing around with me?" I say not lifting my stare, though I know he is not threatened at all.

"No. This is the truth." Persona says calmly.

"Why don't I have to do missions anymore?" I ask.

"We found someone better than you." he answers.

"Who is it?"

"This person doesn't want anyone to know who she is." he said "but she will be called Black Angel."

"That is all I have to say." he said and then disappeared.

' _Who is Black Angel? How is she better than me? Whatever, I'm just happy I'm finally free...'_

\- Mikan's POV - Next Day -

I arrive at the spot, exactly 10 minutes after class ended. Looking around, I see Persona and his student has not arrived yet. I set up the illusion so that no one can follow us. While I was waiting, I put a mask on to cover my face. Persona and his student arrive shortly after.

"Hello, Black Angel. Nice to see you made it." Persona said as he sat back on the log he sat on yesterday. He points at the person he is with, "This is Black Tiger. He will be sparring with you today to make sure you will be capable of every mission we will give you. No alice usage, just physical training."

I just nod and faced my opponent. Preparing to fight, I get into my fighting stance. I notice he does as well. Black Tiger was significantly taller than me with an athletic body. It meant that he more than likely spars regularly. Taking note of his height, weight and body type, I am at a disadvantage or so he thinks. Thinking that he will make the first move. We circle each other for a while, then just as I predicted he made the first move, lunging at me. Aiming for my stomach, I grab his hand using his weight against him flipping him over. He immediately recuperates by standing and kicking me down.

We spar for a while with no one clearly winning. Slowly it started to look as though I am losing. My body was getting weaker with every blow; at that moment I saw him slowly dropping his guard. I hit him right in the neck causing him to faint. I slowly stood up trying to catch my breath.

Persona slowly clapped his hands. "Great job, Black Angel. It looks like you are ready. You will have your first mission tonight. Meet me at the edge of the woods at the gate by 10 PM. Don't be late." He grabs ahold of Black Tiger and disappears back into the darkness.

I let go of the illusion I set up and walked back to my dorm room. As I get to my room, I see a box and a note on my desk.

 _Wear this tonight._

\- _P_

I open the box to find a set of black clothes, black combat boots, and a black mask. I pick the mask up and look at it closely, seeing the gold engraving of angel wings. It was eerily beautiful. I check the time on my bedside alarm clock noticing it is 8 PM already. I start to get ready.

\- At the Gates –

I arrive at the gate at 9:45. Not trying to be a teacher's pet but I was just feeling anxious to get this over with. Persona was already there waiting for me in the shadows. He comes out holding a piece of paper.

"Good, you're early." Handing me the piece of paper. "So here is the map of the building."

I look at the paper, somehow getting a familiar feeling from the place.

"This building that your mission is at is the building you got kidnapped before." I nodded understanding why it felt so familiar.

"What is my mission?" He grabs another piece of paper from his pockets it turning out to be a photo of a young girl with black hair and crimson eyes, just like Natsume.

"Your first mission is to rescue Aoi Hyuuga. Natsume's younger sister." I was shocked, though I could not show it on my face.

"Alright. Rescue the girl and return her to the academy." I nodded and put my mask on. I headed out for my first mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Please review.


End file.
